


Demons and Bunnies

by AssortedHeroes



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkwardness, Bill calls Tiana Owlet for reasons beyond me, Bill is scary, Bill's a human, Chapters aren't in any real order besides the first one taking place first, Dipper is condescending, Don't hate me for this, I don't even know anymore, I don't know why I wrote this, I guess Love Pentagon?, I'm Sorry, It popped into my head a while ago, Love Triangles, Most relationships are platonic, Multi, Reverse Pines AU characters, This has too many hits, Tiana is having none of this multiple-boyfriends nonsense, gotta get this out, his appearance is that of the typical drawing of human Bill Cipher, how else do I have to explain this, male lover of girl meets male lover of girl, not the actual AU but the characters, now has a bit of a story, oh yes how original, updates can be pretty slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedHeroes/pseuds/AssortedHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiana has two guy friends whom she likes and like her. They meet on accident and then others show up. Yay.</p><p> </p><p>AKA Bill Cipher x Female x Springtrap x Reverse!Bill Cipher x Reverse!Dipper Pines (x Reverse!Mabel Pines, but not much of that)</p><p>Teen and Up because of the subject matter of FNAF.<br/>Mostly a bunch of slightly fluffy oneshots.</p><p>Feedback appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cliffhanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill shows up at Tiana's workplace, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Springtrap pops out. Tiana is unhappy.

Tiana finished clearing the last table, as the pizzeria was closed for the day. "Ugh...so tired..." As she said those words a blonde man in a yellow tailcoat and a top hat appeared in front of her face.

"Hey, Owlet," said the male.

"GAH!" Tiana literally fell backwards from the little kiddie chair she was sitting in, only to be caught by her overly friendly friend. "Bill," she said, panting. "I thought I told you...not to do that..."

Bill Cipher laughed and pulled the dark-haired female up. "Sorry, can't resist. So now was work?"

Tiana was about to reply when she heard a creaking coming from the back area. "Bill. Hide." The blonde complied as Tiana sat back down, only to be jumpscared by a ragged yellowish bunny.

"Grr...will you quit doing that? My heart has a limit to the amount of scares it can take, Springtrap."

'Springtrap' as he was known to most of the world, grabbed his bunny ears and pulled, taking the head of his animatronic suit off and revealing a rather attractive human. "Sorry, Tiana. It's just hard not to..." He pouted. "And why do you never call me by my actual name?"

"Because no one can know who you are."

"And who is this fellow?" Bill's voice asked.

Tiana facepalmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this was in my mind and I couldn't help it...


	2. Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since Bill and 'Springtrap' met, and let's just say things haven't been going well for Tiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27 hits in two days?! That's more than Total Craziness has gotten in months...you guys have weird tastes...but I love ya!

"Go away."

"No."

"I don't need to sleep, you know I've always been a bit of an isomniac and since Bill showed up that side of me has only grown."

"You haven't slept in over a week."

"Don't care."

"Come on, I'm just looking out for my girl..."

"I know but you don't know what happens if I fall asleep with Bill around..."

"Hey, Owlet."

"Go away."

"Aw, now that's no way to speak to your man."

"You're not my man, he is."

"Then what am I?"

"...you're my demon."

"Wait...so you're not human?"

"'Course he isn't, doofus."

"How does that work? Are you guys like, bonded together or something?"

"Nah, I just knew she was the one when I saw her."

"Really? You think I'm the one? Jeez, for an all-knowing dream demon you're such an idiot sometimes."

"Oh! Burn!"

"Shut up, human."

"Make me."

"You really wanna go there, Bunny Boy?"

"Oh, I do, Dorito man."

"I'll let Owlet decide this."

"Zzzzz...zzzzz..."

"Aw, come on. You're not gonna make me carry you to bed again, are you?"

"Zzzzz...zzzzz..."

"She's asleep, dude. And if anyone's carrying her, it's going to be me."

"Yeah, right." *slings her over shoulder*

"Hey, she's my girl!" *grabs one of her arms and puts it over shoulder*

"No she's not!" *pulls her arm and walks toward break room*

"Yes she is!" *pulls her other arm and walks faster*

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Zzzzz...zzzzz...love...both..."

"Huh?" *looks at bunny man*

"Heh..." *looks at Dorito man*

"No hard feelings?"

"None." *pulls her onto couch, hugging her*

"...I'm still not leaving you alone with her." *lays in her other side, wrapping arms around her*

"Zzzzz...g'night, my angels..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiana works as a waitress at the pizzeria and also takes the night shift sometimes, so there.
> 
> Bill is described as a dream demon multiple times, so there.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...haters gonna hate bra.


	3. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few new people show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHER OF GARY, 39 HITS?! ISH YOU CRA-CRA?!
> 
> XD sorry about that. You guys are awesome.

"LET ME LOVE YOU!" Foxy ran down the corridor.

"NO, FOXY, NO!" Tiana yelled as she slammed the door down. "Jeez that fox is crazy sometimes...it's only two and that's the fifth time..."

Bill, who was hanging upside-down from the rafters with his head at her eye level, laughed slightly. "It's your own fault for taking this job, Owlet."

"Yeah, well, he's never been that active before. It's almost like..." Her eyes widened. "...there's someone here who shouldn't be." She flicked through the cameras, trying to see anything out of the ordinary.

"Looking for someone?" Tiana jumped at the sudden unfamiliar voice at her ear. She whipped around and held up a random frying pan, Tangled style. A brown-haired boy was standing there.

"Who are you and why in the name of Time Baby are you in my office?!"

Bill dropped next to the boy. "Uh...he looks like Pine Tree...but at the same time he doesn't..."

"And what does that mean? Who is Pine Tree?!"

"Well, you know how I call you Owlet? It's kind of the same thing with this kid who kind of considers be his archenemy."

The boy held up his hands to stop the exchange. "My name is Dipper. I'm here for Miss Tiana."

"Say what now?!"

"Um...I'm sorry about him..." A voice came from behind the doorway on the right. Tiana crept in its direction, pan held high. A blue version of Bill stepped out of hiding. "Don't hit me! Please!"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "You know this guy, Bill?"

"Can't say I do. But maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Well, you know about the show called Gravity Falls, right? Well, the main characters are Dipper and Mabel Pines, and uh...I'm in it as one of the main antagonists. There's this thing on Tumblr called the Reverse Pines AU and well...Reverse me is kind of a wimp..."

"I'm not a wimp, I'm just being abused by a pair of twelve-year-olds!"

Tiana sighed and sat back down at her desk. This was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not know too much about the Reverse Pines AU, but I think I understand it enough for this.


	4. Reversals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this madness?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today, yay!

"Why won't you just go away?"

"Because someone wants you."

"Who exactly? I'm already stuck with two guys who I guess like me, I don't need any more!"

A new, more feminine voice floated to Tiana. "It's nothing personal, we don't even really know why. But I suppose we owe him a little..."

"A little? A LITTLE?!" Blue Bill yelled.

"Hold up, he wants me? Why?" Tiana asked.

The female voice, which belonged to a brown-haired girl who resembled Dipper, replied, "Didn't I just say we don't know?"

"Mabel, I'm not so sure if this is a good time for you to be here..."

Footsteps came running into the office. 'Springtrap' pointed at the blue demon. "YOU! Get away from my girl!" He pointed at the kids. "YOU! Get out of this pizzeria! And YOU!" He pointed at Bill. "...well, I'm stuck with you."

"MY GOSH, WILL YOU ALL PLEASE GO AWAY SO I CAN HAVE SOME TIME TO MYSELF!"

With that, everyone in the office scattered, leaving Tiana to collapse at the desk and rethink everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess thill have more of a story now...


	5. Win/Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reverse people have moved in with Tiana and the others. Stress has happened and Reverse Bill has an idea on how to help relieve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yesterday morning I checked the hits, and 65?! It went from 42 to that literally overnight! And now it's at 71! I am so, incredibly, happy. Thanks guys!

"Double sixes?! Again?! How are you doing that, Dipper?!" Tiana asked.

Dipper leaned back after moving the money bag. "It's a gift, my dear."

"Don't call me that."

Bill smiled and wrapped his arm around the female's shoulder. "Yeah, she's mine, not yours."

Tiana opened her mouth to retort, but decided against it, wanting to spite the boy. "He's right. You gonna buy that railroad? You have all the others."

Dipper did have three of the four railroads. "Of course, I'm not a idiot."

The older teen rolled her eyes and gave him the card, grabbing the dice and rolling a four. She moved the horse and landed on Broadway. "Yes!" Tiana said, trading the fake money in for the valuable card. "Beat that, Pine Tree."

Mabel took her turn, getting around GO! "You shouldn't call him by that name, Miss Tiana. It may lead to bad things."

Tiana scoffed. "What could he do, really? I have a demon, an animatronic who's actually a person, and my own strengths."

BB, as Reverse Bill shall be called from now on, scooted over to the teen. "You don't really want to know what those two are capable of...look at me, an all-powerful dream demon, and I'm reduced to this."

"Hey, it's not gonna be so bad from now on. You've got me now," said Tiana, patting his shoulder. He smiled a little.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Are we gonna just sit here in silence or play the game?!" 'Springtrap' said, receiving an eye roll from everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this is going.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joke.

Guvnv tesuihoiutw buivwtebuiurwtvg rwtuirt ouvwtr


	7. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing outside and the heat isn't working very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that last chapter...I started writing this one but my iPad glitched and it was gone...
> 
> But 148 hits? Wow.

Mabel shivered. Why did the heater have to break now of all times? And why was there no backup? The small female grit her teeth and stood up, ready to talk to Tiana about this. She entered the teen's room. It was slightly warmer, either because Tiana had a soul that lit up any place she walked into (unlikely) or because there were two males asleep on either side of her. /Boys,/ Mabel thought, rolling her eyes. /So silly sometimes./ She crept up to the bed. "Miss Tiana," she whispered.

The teenager in question opened her eyes blearily. "Huh..? Mabel? What...what is it?"

Mabel could tell that the other girl was still half-asleep, but she ignored the fact. "It's t-too cold."

Tiana replied, "Well, duh. No heat."

"What do I do?"

"Well...we could get everyone somewhere and generate body heat."

Mabel hesitated. "How?"

Tiana sat up. "You mean to tell me you've never heard of snuggling?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh, gosh...here, come on. Bill...Springy...wake up..." She shook the two unresponsive males. "For the love of-" Tiana got onto her knees and pushed Bill off the bed, then turned around and did the same thing with 'Springtrap'.

Both of them hit the ground at the same time, releasing simultaneous Ows.

"Owlet, what was that for?" Bill rubbed his head.

Tiana shrugged. "You wouldn't get up."

After that they all went to work waking up Dipper and the other Bill. (I think I called him BB but I can't remember, please tell me!) The group ended up on the couch in the living room with a movie on.

The order went like this: 'Springtrap' was sitting in the middle of the couch with Tiana on his lap. Tiana in turn had the twins on /her/ lap and the Bills were leaning against her, slightly in front of the bunny man. A giant blanket was wrapped around the group.

Mabel was very conscious of everyone around her, and she sat stiffly because of the fact that she'd never done something like this before. She had a feeling that her brother probably had, as he was very relaxed, but she was the one who always had to be the mature one. She didn't have time for such nonsense. But...it was nice, having only people who cared about her around. It felt like she finally had a place.

And she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it. I had to.


	8. Sorry, not a chapter, but if you've been reading this story and are waiting for an update, I suggest you click this and come to it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going onin my life...

I am SO sorry that I haven't been updating much at all. As you people in America know, the school year is coming to an end. I've had a LOT of work to catch up on, which has been keeping me busy, and when I have free time, well, there are other websites I go to and those take up a lot of time. Plus, I write this on my school iPad, which I'm turning in tomorrow, so I have no idea when I'm going to update next. I'll try to do it on my phone, but - as I'm sure many of you know - it's nearly impossible to type on an iPhone. So, I'm really sorry, and I promise I'll do my best to update a lot over the summer, even though there'll probably be about a million typos. Bye!


	9. Another not-chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.

Hello. I'm back. My school has given us MacBooks which are even easier to use than iPads when writing. Expect an update sometime before next Wednesday.


	10. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has some fun after a snowstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels longer than the other ones.

Dipper had never cared for physical activity. His slender fingers had always been better suited for typing up plans to take over the city, or fake love letters from a certain young albino to his sister. That was why, when Tiana announced that the small group of housemates would be playing in the residue from the storm the night before, he proceeded to lock himself in a bathroom. And that was why 'Springtrap' was currently trying to pry the door open with a large kitchen knife.

"Blasted bunny..." muttered the twelve-year-old. "Can't go out there...can't let them see..." His nervous ramblings were cut off by Tiana knocking on the bathroom door, asking if he was alright. "Oh, yes. I'm JUST FINE!" Dipper replied sarcastically. "Just playing a nice game of chess here in the restroom!"

After a pause, the dark-haired teen grit her teeth and rammed her shoulder into the door, successfully breaking it and very much scaring the everliving dung out of Dipper, as he never expected that much strength in a form that thin. He was still trying to accept this fact as he registered Tiana's grip around his arm, pulling him into a nearby room chock full of winter supplies.

"Hm, let's see...this one should work," she said, grabbing a small but pouty coat from one of the many piles and wrapping it around Dipper's shoulders. Any resistance would be futile, he thought as he resigned himself to his fate. He shoved his arms through the wool-lined sleeves and let Tiana button it up for him.

"I hardly think this is necessary," he said stiffly. "A coat will do nothing against bullets or any supernatural anomalies."

"But it will stop you from getting hypothermia," Tiana replied while lacing up a pair of black snow boots. "You wanna stay alive, right?"

Dipper straightened himself haughtily. "Yes, but I don't need the help of a nineteen-year-old who works at a haunted restaurant."

Tina only rolled her eyes.

~Time Skip brought to you by the blasted bunny~

Mabel laughed as her brother once again went down under a hail of snowballs thrown by the two demons. Of course, she knew about his lack of coordination, but she had 'accidentally' neglected to tell the others. And it was hilarious to watch him fail at something for once.

Dipper uncharacteristically growled as he stood, reaching for the green amulet that normally hung 'round his neck, but of course, Tiana had taken it from him after he'd used it to hang both Bills from the ceiling so his sister could throw darts at them. His eyes narrowed to slits, his fists clenched so tightly that had he not been wearing gloves all the others would see how white they were, and the scream that tore from his lips was enough to make even the bunny-man cringe. His legs moved on their own, taking him forward at inhuman speed as his small fists slammed into the stomachs of Mabel, Tiana, 'Springtrap' and Bill.

All four of them coughed and hacked as they fell into the soft blanket of fresh three-foot snow. They managed to stop their wheezing in time to see one last snowball slam into the young brunette's face.

Across the street, a blue dream demon smiled for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be reading Killer Angels right now.


	11. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tree is lit up and it's three in the morning. BB is bored, and can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of the season...

The blue man laid wrapped in blankets on the floor, directly next to Tiana's bed. His yellow 'brother' (if you will) was on the other side, maybe asleep, maybe stalking the teenager. What a creep. BB turned over and sighed softly. He didn't understand this human function. How was a being supposed to cease conscious thought, and enter a coma-like state. He'd seen many humans do it, of course, over the years, but never had the need - or rather, the notion - to try it himself.

He was struck with a sudden thought, one that somehow blew away that other train. Tiana had told him and the other one about a thing called Christmas a while back, in which people gave gifts to each other and had said gifts under a glowing tree. There was a glowing tree in the living room, he remembered, but there were very few gifts underneath it. So he stood, and picked up the young woman's wallet, and left quietly.

Human stores were not his thing, but he loved Tiana Matthews, and he wanted to give something, /anything/ for the special holiday. That WAS what she'd called it, a holiday. So he walked into a Wall Mart, and searched for something she might like. He saw a video game section, no. Food, no. Then he saw a jewelry section, and decided to look through it.

There was a beautiful bracelet, a silver-colored chain (probably made of the stuff) and a howling wolf shape inlaid with timy emeralds where the eyes would be. His own eyes widened, one hidden under his hair, and he bought it. There was...a misunderstanding at the checkout, but it gave him wonderful insight on how human currency worked. He thanked the cashier and walked out into the cold night air.

BB could not, for the life of him, figure out this device called 'tape.' It stuck to his fingers, tore at the wrong places; it flat out refused to work with him! He cursed at it, and threw it across the room. Blast it!

"BB..?" Tiana's voice came drifting down the stairs. He promptly sat on the bracelet that was now inside a small box, winced, and tried to act natural. "You okay down here?" She walked down toward him, looking somehow pretty in her oversized Pikachu T-shirt and dark pajama bottoms, her hait stuffed inside a hat she called a beanie.

"Y-yeah, e-everything's fine! Just fine!" His voice was even higher-pitched than usual, and she picked up the change instantly.

"Come on," she rubbed his arm soothingly. "You can tell me."

The bluette bit his bottom lip, then moved over a little, revealing the box. "I'm having trouble with this stuff...it keeps..." He gave up on trying to explain, and just showed her.

"Ah, I get it. Do you...want me to..."

"Yeah."

So Tiana took the box and some wrapping paper, and taped the colorful material around the gift. "There."

He smiled and gently took the box from her hands. "Thank you...Owlet..?"

"Tiana. I want you to call me...Tiana."

"Tiana." BB nodded. "Tiana."

She smiled and gave him a hug, then kissed his cheek and started back up the stairs. "Goodnight, BB..."

The demon sat there for a while, looking at the small box in his hand and blushing lightly. Then a small smile spread accross his face and he put it under the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK I WROTE SOMETHING


End file.
